


The Perfect Present For Albus

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [247]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas gift, Diagon Alley, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius spends the last of his pocket money on the perfect present for Albus.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [247]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Perfect Present For Albus

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no. 8: _Diagon Alley._

It was October half-term. 

Scorpius was visiting Diagon Alley when he spotted the most perfect Christmas gift for Albus in the window of Flourish and Blotts. It was a first-edition biography of Brazilian Chaser Goncalo Flores, signed by the wizard himself and wrapped in a stasis spell to keep the pages pristine. Scorpius rushed inside, spending the last galleon of his pocket money on the book. 

He paid a little extra to have it wrapped and walked out with it clutched close to his chest. 

Scorpius smiled to himself. _His_ gift would be Al’s joy when he unwrapped the present.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
